


Wouldn't It Be Good

by MorganaNK



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 10:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: Set around the time of the 'mating dance' between Xander and Buffy at The Bronze... Angel's thoughts on things (and by things I mean Xander!)





	Wouldn't It Be Good

**Author's Note:**

> Characters are the property of Joss Whedon and all interested parties.  
> The title and the lyrics by Nik Kershaw  
> Lyrics in italics

I’ve seen the way you look at me, like you envy me. You hate the fact that all she seems to see is me; even when she was ‘dancing’ with you, it was because of me. And that kills you doesn’t it, it eats you up inside until your jealousy is all you can see?

The funny thing is, I’m jealous of you.

You have everything that I want; you can give her what I want her to have. You can walk with her in the daylight, have picnics with her, give her children. Do you know how much I want that? Do you know how lucky you are?

 _Wouldn't it be good to be on your side_  
_The grass is always greener over there_  
_Wouldn't it be good if we could live without a care_  


From the moment I saw her I knew I loved her. That sounds corny doesn’t it, like a Savage Garden lyric, but it is true. I knew I didn’t deserve her, I still don’t, but I can’t help feeling the way I do. She courses through my veins, filling my senses. She is the ocean and I am drowning in her.

But it can never really be.

I never thought that I, a two hundred and something vampire, would be envious of a High School student, but I am. When she mentions in passing something that happened in class or at lunch I hate you because you were there to experience it first hand.

Part of me wants to walk away, to just forget about her, to leave her to the daylight and her friends. To find some secluded hillside and watch the sun rise. But I can’t do that, I was sent to help her, to warn her, and that is what I will do. Whatever the cost to me.

 _I got it bad_  
_You don't know how bad I got it_  
_You got it easy_  
_You don't know when you got it good_  
_It's getting harder_  
_Just keeping life and soul together_  
_I'm sick of fighting_  
_Even though I know I should_  


I don’t think we’ll ever be friends, both of us want what the other has, but for her sake we should try and get on.

 _Wouldn't it be good to be in your shoes_  
_Even if it was for just one day_  
_Wouldn't it be good if we could wish ourselves away_  



End file.
